Olivia Abbott
Olivia Abbott is the twin sister of Ivy Vega, and the daughter of Karl Lazar (Also known as Charles Vega) and Susanna Lamar (Nee Kendall). She was adopted by Audrey and Steve Abbott. Her biological mother unfortunately died giving birth to Olivia and Ivy. Charles Vega tried to take care of Ivy and Olivia. Taking care of a vampire baby and a human baby was too much for him and he sadly put Olivia up for adoption when she was one. The emerald ring Olivia wears was the only thing Karl left her with when she was adopted. Ivy also wears the same emerald on a necklace. Early Life!! It is known that Olivia was the human daughter of Charles (Karl) and Susanna. It is thought that her mother (a human) died in a car crash when she was 34 but it is later discovered she died in childbirth. Her father (a vampire) believed he could raise Ivy and Olivia side by side, though Ivy was a vampire. Then one day, Olivia drank a vampire baby formula and unfortunately almost drank all of it. Karl started panicking because he thought something would happen to Olivia so, on the day before her and Ivy's first birthday Charles gave Olivia up for adoption thinking that other dangerous things could happen to her. He also did not want Olivia to grow up mixing with vampires in case she fell in love with one and he wanted to protect her from his fate. He left her with only his wedding ring which she later wears. The ring is one of a pair and the other belongs to Ivy. Ivy has Karl's wedding ring while Olivia has Susanna's. Character Olivia is an 8th grader at Franklin Grove Middle School. She is a cheerleader for the Franklin Grove Devils. Olivia is known to be very perky, bright, talented, and popular, thanks to all the publicity her and her sister Ivy get for being long-lost identical twin sisters. She is a human, and is the complete opposite of her Goth, vampire and black-clad but stylish sister Ivy. Olivia is also a vegetarian (her favorite food is tofu). While Ivy hates attention, Olivia doesn't mind it at all. Olivia and Ivy are both talented in gymnastics. Besides cheer leading, Olivia is okay in singing and is proven to be a good actress when she auditions for the female lead role in a movie starring Jackson Caulfield. Later on Jackson Caulfield becomes her boyfriend. Olivia is boy crazy as well. Before he came to town, Olivia was in love with Jackson Caulfield and his songs and movies. Olivia loves to read, especially the Count Vira series, which coincidentally are about vampires and also forbidden love. Appearance Olivia and Ivy look totally identical. They both have round chins, high noses and brown eyebrows. Everything else about how they physically look is alike except for their eye colour, skin tone and hair colour. Olivia has wide beautiful blue eyes and naturally tan skin colour. Olivia and Ivy both have long dark brown hair to their waists, but wear their hair differently; Olivia usually favoring a ponytail. Olivia's hair has spiked bangs that curve and are round at the end. She said once that she wished her hair was red and was named Jinkio. Olivia wears natural, pink make-up unlike her sister's dark make-up. Olivia wears pink eye shadow, blush, pink lip gloss, and glittery pink lipstick. Since Olivia is already naturally tan she doesn't need Santa Monica spray-on tan and if she did use it, she would turn orange. When switching with Ivy, Olivia has to practice to be gloomy, not bounce on her heels, and not smiling. She also wears thick black eye-liner, plum purple lip stick, and black mascara with Pale Beauty, a spray-on whitener. Normally, she wears pink barefoot shoes, like flip-flops. Relationships Charles Vega Things were a little rocky between Olivia and her biological father when they first met and for the following months. At the end of Vampalicious!, when the whole truth between Mr. Vega, his daughters, and his late wife Susannah Lazar is found out and accepted, Olivia and Mr. Vega are finally comfortable with each other. Ivy Vega Abbott Olivia did not know about Ivy before she came to Franklin Grove. Olivia bumped into Ivy when she was on her way to find the principal's office on her first day at Franklin Grove. Olivia and Ivy didn't notice anything about each other, until in their science class, they found out they had the same ring from their parents, and figured out they were twins. After they figured it out, Olivia and Ivy became very close, even though Ivy was a vampire and their personalities were complete opposites. The twins had fun switching places lots of the time. The girls often rely on each other and switching to get out of sticky situations. Camilla Edmunson Olivia became best friends with Camilla when she first came to Franklin Grove and met her when Olivia was at the principal's office. Olivia was relieved to see someone not wearing black. Olivia told Camilla she and Ivy were twins when Camilla saw how much they looked alike when she went to the Meat and Greet and saw them sitting next to each other. Camilla was also a member of Operation F.A.N.G.E.D (Friends Against Needlessly Going to Europe in December.) Charlotte Brown, Katie, and Allison Olivia befriended Charlotte, Katie and Allison when she first came to Franklin Grove until Charlotte made a mean comment about Ivy, even before Olivia knew Ivy was her twin. She then had second thoughts about having them as her friends. While they are not friends, Charlotte, Katie, and Allison act fairly nice to Olivia. However, Charlotte once tried to sabotage Olivia by sending her to the mall so she would miss the callbacks and her audition for the movie. Jackson Caulfield Jackson Caulfield is Olivia Abbott's sweet boyfriend.They have a rocky and hidden relationship together. They are keeping it a secret because his fans might get upset to find out that Jackson is not available. Jackson eventually decides to step out and not keep his relationship secret anymore. Olivia and Jackson later break up because of the long long relationship relationship, but get back together after not wanting to be apart from Olivia, there love of his fight! Category:Characters